


Should I Act Heartbroken?

by watmalik



Series: TharnType As Parents [2]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Canon Divergence, Everyone Is Gay, Flash Forward, Fluff and Smut, Implied Mpreg, Injured Sarawat, M/M, Man being Man, Married Life, Mates, Mentioned Techno/Champ, Mild Smut, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sarawat is Tharntype's son, TharnType's Twenty Year Anniversary, This is my birthday present for Type lmao, Tine being an asshole, sarawine, small angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watmalik/pseuds/watmalik
Summary: A Flashforward (+18yrs) from my OS "Missed You Most" + inspired by 2Gether The Series Episode 6Part 1: Sarawat breaks his knee for real this time, Tine has some trust issues, Man is just trying to help his best friend out, TharnType is way more Tharntype than usual and Boss is just here for the ride.Part 2: TBA
Relationships: Man/Type (2gether: The Series), Sarawat/Tine (2gether: The Series), Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Series: TharnType As Parents [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684822
Comments: 25
Kudos: 277





	Should I Act Heartbroken?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, IM BACK! as promised :) Thank you for all your comments and encouragement it means a lot C:  
> I know I promised more baby sarawat but I really really really wanted to write this! and don't worry I'm planning on doing more instalments into this series so there will be plenty of baby Sarawat.
> 
> This is a Flashforward from the first One Shot
> 
> so Sarawat is 20 (basically like in the series)  
> TharnType are 42-ish and have 2 more kids bc ya know Tharn ain't playing no games
> 
> And Remember English is not my first language ;-;

**“SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!”**

Man couldn’t look at him. It all happened too quickly. His best friend was on the ground screaming, eyes wide with panic as his white turning knuckles dug harshly into the low grass area of the pitch. 

The bearded Alpha watched as everyone at the game stood in a collective silence, the screams of pain coming out of Sarawat’s mouth pierced through the immobile night as the referee blew the ending whistle, breaking Man out of his shell-shock state and bringing him back into the reality where he and Boss—whom Man had to smack several times in the head—somewhat managed to run towards their injured friend.

“Holy fuck,” Man sighs softly, him and Boss let their hands collapse under Sarawat’s shoulders, trying to slowly turn him over as the Alpha held onto his injured knee, “We got you Wat, I- l— STOP THE STARING AND FUCKING CALL A MEDIC!” He hissed at the now paranoid group of fangirls, who seemed to be scrambling around the bleachers like chickens without heads.

_ Unbelievable,  _ he sighs mentally.

“Shit, you are gonna be fine Ai’Wat.” Boss finally enunciates, sounding like he was trying to calm himself down instead of Sarawat. “What are the odds? At least you aren’t bleeding out!” He tries, earning a scoff from Man.

That’s the thing. 

Sarawat wishes he was, he wished he hadn’t overwork himself but his broken heart wouldn’t listen to his brain. 

After all, he deserved it. 

And he fucking did, because Tine didn’t want him, that cute, tall Omega did not want him and he made that clear to him.

Sarawat could have anyone, yet the Alpha chose the one who hated him the most.

Before his brain could go into another antagonistic soliloquy, Wat—still on the ground, vaguely heard a faint pair of footsteps approaching them.

Type ran towards the trio, the small Omega spared a glimpse of the injured boy and then looked over his boyfriend with panicked eyes. 

“P’ should I call Tine?” He whispers, but Wat heard him loud and clear.

“Tine.” The injured player breathes out, dark brown eyes feeling up with more tears at the mentioning of the Omega's name.

Boss shook his head, “I don’t think you should, Ai’Type.” 

“Type, babe I need you to—P’TYPE!” Man chokes out on his own spit by an awful realization, he looks directly towards his childhood best friend and then at his boyfriend, “Shit, I have to call uncle Tharn!”

“No, they are having—” The twenty-year-old whipped his head up, but hisses loudly as he was being lifted up by the medics, “their anniversary dinner.”

“Man’s gone for his phone already,” Boss said.

“Fuck,” Sarawat huffed out a heavy sigh, the dull pain wincing back from his torn knee. He felt bad for his parents, today was suppose to be their twentieth mating anniversary, shit they were suppose to spend it alone and happy, not worried about their stupid kid and his dumb injury. 

“Mae’s gonna give me an earful.” He let out a small frown.

“Damn straight he is.” Boss chuckles.

  
  
  
  


****

Type hates the fact that apart from thinking of his beautiful pups, his mind is constantly with the thought of his Alpha. His stupid broad smile, his big lustful eyes and that soothing deep voice of his the Omega can’t get enough of... oooh did he mention his large veiny hands? The same ones Type bites whenever the musician wants to muffle the Omega’s loud and desperate—

“Penny for your thoughts.” Tharn’s mouth lowered and skimmed over his jaw up to his ear, teeth scraping the lobe with a hand resting at the small of Type’s back. 

Type froze for a moment, taking a second to stare at his husband who was extremely close to him, in public, at the restaurant’s booth. 

“Eh gorgeous?” Tharn’s tip of his tongue poked out the corner of his mouth as he smirked at him, making poor Type blush a bright pink that made good contrast with the navy blue suit and white button-up he wore for the occasion.

Tonight was their twentieth year anniversary as mates and they ought to celebrate by themselves or so their youngest son, PhuKong, had declared in their LINE group chat, with Sarawat tagging along too. 

“How many times have I told you not to call me that!”

One of Tharn’s warm grins crawled back to his face, “Twenty-years too many,'' he says, “ And I had to get your attention somehow ‘cause you seem very distracted.” 

Type took a deep breath as he tried to focus on anything but his husband’s shit-eating grin. He definitely knew what was on his mind. Of course he fucking knew. 

That bastard.

So he decided to play along and settle on Tharn’s lap.

“You are insufferable.” Type groaned and kissed him, gripping tight on his neck as he parted his lips under Tharn’s, a shudder went through him when the Alpha complied.

Tharn broke away to move down the Omega’s neck, pressing wet kisses down his juncture. “God, how can you still manage to get me so riled up?” Now it was Type’s turn to smirk, he had a hand tangled in Tharn’s hair as he began to slowly rut down on Tharn’s crotch.

“How can I reveal my must possess secret, Thara? That wouldn’t be fair.” He preened over the Alpha’s words, “If anything, it's been twenty years, so you should know the answer by now.”

Tharn growled and kissed him again, grip tight on Type’s hip. He parted Type’s lips with a thumb, tongue tracing his own before delving against the omega’s. 

“ _Ahh_ _Ai’Tharn_ ,” he whispered as he gasps for air, “At least wait for our food.”

Before Tharn could reply, his phone lit up on the other side of the table. When he glanced over it, it kept buzzing— alerting him someone was calling.

“It’s probably Ai’Kong calling to check in on Earth,” Type mumbles, which made sense because they did leave their baby girl with their middle child. “He promised to call before bedtime.”

But to Tharn’s surprise, the call was from their godson, Man.

“It’s Man,” He tells Type with a surprise look, showing off the caller ID to his wife.

Call it witchcraft or a mother’s intuition but Type just knew when his husband mentioned Techno and Champ’s son calling him on a late Saturday night, he knew something was wrong and it involved his baby boy Wat.

  
  


****

When Tine came across Man’s Instagram post he didn’t react to it. Ever since that scrape/broken leg fiasco, the Omega has been very wary about anything Man says or posts on any of his social media platforms, especially if it had to do with  _ you know who. _

And in all honesty, Tine was very happy after he broke things up with the Alpha. Even though there wasn’t anything to break because they never were really together? Despite what his friends say, Tine was happy with the step he took today when he told that stupid Saraleo that he wasn’t his.

No Sir, no man owned him and that was that.

Ha! Beat that Universe, he continued to smile like a manic as he kept scrolling down his Instagram feed.

His phone buzzed— what the? He wasn’t even done with his celebratory win, now is not the time Universe, he huffs.

Tine hesitated briefly before checking his notifications.

~

_ 6 Missed Calls from Type J. _

_ 2 Missed FaceTime VideoCall from Man. _

_ +14 new LINE messages _

_ +4 Instagram _

“What the-“

When he next checked his phone he clicked the Line group chat he had with Ohm, Fong and Phuak. One of the messages he had received was from them.

_ Phuak: Tine dude wtf happened to Sarawat?? _

This is what he told himself:  _ they are probably teasing him because of the pic Man posted. Yes. That’s it! _

_ The other messages came from SarawatWives: _

_ Rae: Is he ok? God please tell me he’s okay! _

_ Cam: did they take him to {address for an ER near their school } _

_ Rae: YES THEY HAD TO! HE RICH _

_ I JUST NEED TO KNOW IF MY BABYS OKAY!!? _

_ Pond: idk they won’t let us go through the waiting room bc he’s in surgery shiiiat :(((((  _

Tine chews on his bottom lip as he scrolls down more and encounters blurry pictures as well as a video. Not sure if he could stomach a video, the Omega hits play before he could regret it, for some reason he needed to verify his concerns. The camera’s lens was concentrated on a sweaty Wat as he passed the ball between him and Boss, then back to him again.

Tine almost forgets what he was supposed to be watching until it happens. Sarawat was perfectly dribbling the ball across the field into the goal but then a player of the opposite team tackles him, and his knee bends in a strange way that makes the Alpha fall and never get up. Tine swears his heart had stopped when silence consumed the field with the exception of Sarawat’s audible screams of pain. The Omega whined—heart tugging rapidly in his ribs and eardrums an all too similar sensation Tine felt whenever Sarawat was far.

One thing led to another and he found himself grasping frantically at his phone as he rushed out of his dorm and downstairs, making a bee-line for his bicycle, not really caring if he wore his pyjamas or if he had left his room wide open because he needed to see Sarawat. He needed to see the Alpha and he needed to see him now.

  
  
  
  


***

TO BE CONTINUED

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE STAY SAFE!!


End file.
